The Forgotten Brother
by Patient Harmony
Summary: Canada is sick at a world meeting, and the only one that notices is Norway, who can't help but think that the Canadian looks familiar. So he takes care of the sick Canadian and discovers something he thought impossible.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**The Forgotten Brother**

Canada stared at the papers in front of him without being able to see them. About an hour after the meeting had started, Canada had developed a fever, which only grew worse and worse as time passed, to the point where his vision was blurry.

He _really_ needed a glass of water, at least, if only to bring some relief to his parched throat.

He had no idea who was speaking now, and he didn't even bother trying to figure it out. The voices resulted in a drone which made his head hurt.

He crossed his arms and buried his head in them, hoping to bring some relief.

As such, he didn't notice that a break was called.

…

Norway looked around the room, trying to ignore the annoying Dane sitting next to him. He was hoping to find something to occupy his mind. Since America was speaking, he didn't feel the need to pay attention.

His eyes landed on a nation that looked like America, but he knew that it couldn't be him. He frowned a little when he saw that the other appeared flushed, and that there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, visible, even from so far away.

Norway looked around, wondering if anyone else noticed the sick nation, knowing that something like this would be a great distraction. When he saw that that wasn't the case, he turned his attention back to the feverish nation.

He wasn't sure, but there was something _familiar_ about the blond.

And when the blond boy adjusted his position, Norway caught sight of a familiar curl, and his eyes widened in shock.

…

_He was exploring the new land, hoping to find something valuable, or perhaps the personification of this land. His people were still at the beach, enjoying the feel of land under their feet._

_He turned his head when he heard a rustling bush, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He slowly made his way to the offending bush, and when he was close enough, he launched himself towards it._

_He was surprised when the culprit turned out to be a little boy. The first feature he noticed were a pair of blue-violet eyes, and the next thing he noticed was a curl bouncing in the front of his head._

…

Norway shook himself out of the memory. It couldn't be, could it?

He watched the boy throughout the meeting, not even reacting when a break was called. The other nation didn't react either, but if he was sick, it's understandable.

He _needed_ to know if that was who he thought it was.

"Hey Norge, you coming?" Denmark asked.

"I'll catch up later," Norway said, glaring at Denmark.

That was the only thing he needed to do for Denmark to get the message that he wanted to be left alone.

The rest of the Nordics left, and pretty soon, it was just Norway and the other nation.

He sighed, before he stood and made his way towards the ill nation. When he finally reached him, he lightly touched the other's shoulder.

…

Canada lifted his head, surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned his attention to the nation that was looming over him, and he felt a little afraid. He couldn't afford to be mistaken for America. Not when…

"You're sick," the other stated.

Canada blinked in surprise. Out of everything that the other could have said, he wasn't expecting this.

"What's your name?" the other asked.

"Canada."

"I'm Norway. What's your room number?"

They were fortunate enough that the meeting was held in the hotel where all the nations were staying. So after Canada told Norway which room he was staying in, Norway nodded and helped him to the room.

…

When Norway helped Canada reach his room, the Canadian offered the room key, and after a while, the two nations were inside and on their way to the bed.

And as Norway laid the younger nation down to rest, he caught sight of a small white bear.

The bear cocked his head, before he climbed onto the bed, and Norway was reminded of another incident.

…

"_I have a gift for you," Norway told the little boy._

_The curious toddler looked up, eyes wide and oh-so-innocent. Norway allowed a small smile to cross his face, before he showed the little polar bear._

"_This is Lille Bj__ø__rnen," Norway said. "He is going to be your friend and guardian whenever I can't be around."_

"_Why wouldn't you be around, Big Brother?" the little boy asked._

"_I need to go back to my own land," Norway said, crouching down. "So I need you to be safe. I'll come back as soon as I can."_

_The little boy hugged the bear, and giggled when the bear hugged him back._

…

Norway shook his head, trying to clear it of the new memory. If this bear was able to speak, he would know that he was on the right track.

"Who are you?" the bear said, right on cue.

"Norway," he answered. He looked down at the now-sleeping nation. "Could I ask you something?" The bear cocked his head, and Norway took it as his cue. "Canada, did he ever go by the name of Vinland?"

The bear looked down, and Norway could see that the bear seemed to be deep in thought.

"He used to," the bear said. "But when the older nation didn't come back, he became very sad. After years, he wanted nothing to do with that name."

Norway felt a pang in his chest. Another memory came to mind.

…

_It was the seventh failed attempt to return to Vinland, and Norway was really getting disheartened. He didn't even want to think about how poor little Vinland must be feeling._

_He growled when Denmark threw his arm around his shoulder, throwing in a glare for good measure._

"_Hey Norge," Denmark said, "still hung up about that _imaginary_ country?"_

"_Vinland is _not_ imaginary," Norway said._

"_Really? Then why can't you find it again?"_

_Storms, the current, and badly-drawn maps. That was why he couldn't find Vinland again._

_But it had already been a few decades, and he didn't want to give up. But what if it _was _only in his mind?_

…

Now, more than ever, Norway felt incredibly guilty.

This was the same bear. And the same nation.

His little brother.

And if what the bear said was true, then his little brother wanted even less to do with him than Iceland did. And that was already painful.

He had tried being extra doting to Iceland, to make up for his other little brother that he couldn't find ever again. And now that he found him, he knew that he had lost him. Possibly forever.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to make amends, but he could try. He would start by fulfilling his brotherly role and take care of the ailing nation.

…

_He stood on the beach, where he always stood for the last thirty years. He was waiting for his Big Brother to come back. He wanted to feel his warm arms around him again._

_But he was losing hope._

"_What's wrong, Vinland?" Lille Bj__ø__rnen asked._

"_Don't call me that anymore," he said. "That's not my name."_

"_Then who are you?"_

…

When Canada opened his eyes, he was surprised to feel something on his forehead. And he was even more surprised when he realised that there was someone else in his room.

He felt tears prick his eyes as he thought about the dream – no, memory – that he had. The first time he was abandoned and forgotten by someone else. Someone that he had thought of as a brother.

If only he knew that it wouldn't be the _last_ time.

He jumped when the object on his head was removed, and realised that it was a cloth that acted as a cold compress. He looked into those blank blue eyes, and tried to think of a name. A whisper tugged at his memory, and he recognised the nation as Norway.

"You seem to be doing better," Norway said, taking the cloth and going to the bathroom.

Canada heard flowing water, and a few moments later, Norway returned with a now-wet cloth, which was immediately reapplied to his forehead. Norway then turned to the bedside table, and the next thing he knew, Canada was given a glass of water.

"Here, drink," Norway said.

Canada sat up slightly and allowed the cold liquid to soothe his parched throat. Norway took the empty glass and went to refill it.

"Why are you doing this?" Canada asked.

"You weren't feeling well," was all Norway said.

"What about the meeting?"

"The other Nordics can tell us later about what they discussed. But right now, I need to make sure that you're feeling better."

Canada sighed, knowing that Norway would probably not give him a straight answer. He laid back against the pillows, and it wasn't long before he was out again.

…

Norway watched the sleeping nation, sighing. He still couldn't believe that this was little Vinland. His little brother had grown, and he had missed it all.

He wondered who got the pleasure of seeing him grow. He wondered who the younger nation considered to be his family now.

"Lille Bjørnen," Norway said, and the bear instantly perked up. "Tell me, do you know who Canada considers to be his family?"

"Man that smells like roses and is always flirty," the bear said, and Norway realised that he was speaking about France. "Guy with the big eyebrows." England. "And the hamburger boy." America.

Norway was a little irked that his younger brother considered _those_ three to be his family now.

"And how do they treat him?" Norway asked.

"They forget."

He turned to the bear, his usual blank stare almost mirroring the bear's own blank stare.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They forget he's there. Everyone does."

Norway felt another pang. He didn't like the idea that the younger blond could so easily be forgotten.

And it made him feel even guiltier. If only he had been there for him.

He made a resolution that he would never forget the blond, and he would _never_ allow himself to lose contact with him again.

…

It was about an hour later when there was a pounding on the door, and Norway glared. The meeting couldn't be over already, could it?

Checking to make sure that the Canadian wasn't disturbed, he calmly went and opened the door.

"It's early, isn't it?" Norway asked.

The other four Nordics were standing there, and naturally, Denmark was the one that had knocked on the door.

"America and Russia started a fight," Denmark said. "Something about 'Mattie being missing' and 'the commie bastard took him'. Totally weird."

Norway made a mental note to ask Canada what his human name was.

"Anyway Norge, why are you _here_?" Denmark asked.

"I'm taking care of someone who's sick," Norway said.

"Why?"

Norway looked back to make sure that Canada didn't wake up and calmly exited the room, closing it only partially to ensure that he wouldn't be locked out.

"It's Vinland," Norway said. "I found him."

"Man, you're not _still_ hung up on that imaginary country, are you?" Denmark asked.

"All the evidence points towards Canada being Vinland," Norway stated calmly. "He even has the bear that I gave Vinland a long time ago."

"Who's Vinland?" Iceland asked.

"Just some imaginary country that Norway claimed to be a little brother of his," Denmark said.

"He's not imaginary," Norway said. "And I'm not abandoning him again."

"Okay, calm down," Finland said, sensing the tension. "If Vinland is real, then that means that we get a new member for our group, right?"

Denmark paused, contemplating it, before he grinned.

"Alright, then let's meet him," Denmark said.

"When he's better," Norway said. "Don't need his system to go into shock."

Denmark pouted, and Sweden placed a hand on Denmark's shoulder, a sign that he would stop the Dane from doing anything stupid.

"Then I guess we'll see you later, right?" Finland asked.

Norway nodded his head, before he made his way back into Canada's room, but before he closed the door, he turned to the other Nordics.

"If you could get medicine for a fever, that would be great," Norway said, before closing the door behind him.

…

As the Nordics left, Iceland couldn't help but ponder about the new revelation. A new brother?

He needed to talk to Norway about it later, but right now, they needed to get medicine for a fever. And perhaps he could meet this new brother and see if Norway was right or not.

…

When Canada next woke, he was pleased to note that his temperature had gone down. His fever was by no means broken, but it was an improvement from what it had been earlier.

"You're awake," a monotone voice stated, and Canada turned to see Norway.

He was still there?

"Yeah," Canada said. "Thanks for your help."

Norway nodded.

"I made you some soup, if you feel up to it," Norway said. "Didn't know whether or not you felt nauseous, so it's a precaution."

Matthew nodded his head in understanding, before he frowned.

"Why are you taking care of me?" Canada asked. "I mean, you barely even know me, and you've probably got better things to do than worry about me."

Norway studied him for a moment before he closed his eyes.

"You remind me of my younger brother that I lost a long time ago," Norway said.

"What do you mean, 'lost'?"

"His home was really far away from mine, across the ocean. I had to return back to my own land, leaving him behind. I should have taken him with me. When I tried to get back, there would always be a storm that sent me off course, or the currents would fight against us, and eventually the maps became so water damaged that it was impossible to see anything anymore. I tried getting back for more than a hundred years, even though everyone else tried to convince me that my little brother was just a figment of my imagination."

Matthew's eyes widened, and he could feel a knot twist in his stomach.

"What was your brother's name?" Canada asked.

"Vinland."

Canada's eyes grew even wider, and he saw Norway smirk slightly.

"Jeg glemte aldri deg," Norway said.

Canada could feel tears in his eyes, and he sobbed, allowing himself to indulge in the memories of his big brother for the first time in centuries.

All this time he thought that he was forgotten. As it turned out, he was just lost.

"I need to warn you," Norway said, sitting down next to him, "the other Nordics would want to meet you."

"That's fine," Canada said, "big brother."

**I actually like stories where Canada is Vinland, and I like it when the Nordic that found Vinland was Norway. It also makes sense that Norway would give a talking bear to Vinland as his guardian, and I think he would have given Iceland Mister Puffin.**

**And Canada would forget Kumajiro's name because it isn't the bear's real name, and Kumajiro forgets Canada's name because Kumajiro still thinks of him as Vinland. And Canada's invisibility is because he abandoned the name of Vinland, and the only nation that knew him was constantly told that Vinland was a figment of his imagination, and everyone else believed it.**

**Also, Norway is obsessed with Iceland calling him 'big brother' because he couldn't find his other little brother again and it was his way of coping with it.**


End file.
